Owlman Beyond
. The clone's Karura DNA gave him, Avian Manipulation the power to influence and control owls and traits and abilities of owl-like Karura. He was made to be stronger and faster than any Talon before him, immune to the one weakness Talon had the cold. His hearing was be better than a human, , , Enhanced Balance, Enhanced Lung Capacity, , and , also Instant Learning He would also be given a suit of armor like the Talons before but better made to counter Meta Humans. He was aged to 17 teen and sleep until awaken. The Future (some time after Hush Beyond and during Industrial Revolution) Derek Powers now the criminal known as Blight has the clone awaken, now called Nemesis a.k.a. Owlman Beyond. Owlman watches this Neo-Gotham and it's new Batman and learns what came of Batman Inc. After Blights failure and what looks like death at Batman's hands. He study and takes the name Cody McGinnis also he takes the money that Derek Powers has in offshore accounts from dummy corporations. He meets Terry McGinnis and his family claiming to be a family member from back east and even looks a little like Terry except for having Warren McGinnis's red hair. He beings to plan his revenge for the Court of Owls and the death of both Batmen and the rest of former Batman Inc. | Powers = : Due to Talon enhancement procedure on a sample of Batman/Bruce's DNA and Karura 's DNA, Owlman's physiology is a mix of a Talon and Karura Physiology. First, his mind and body were programmed, his physical and mental faculties were build further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Owlman an enhanced human/Karura hybrid, not superhuman. Also unlike other Talons, he has Thermal Resistance. * : Due to the the synthesized electrum in his blood, he cannot technically die. He also recovers from injuries much faster than the normal man. Owlman (beyond) can easily survive intense pain. * Like an Owl, he can see in any direction by contorting his neck to where he can turn his head in any direction. * : Owlman(Nemesis) has the ability to gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, both Passively and ''Actively.'' ** ** * : He has the power to influence and control owls. Limited by range. *** : He can grow back limbs. **** **** *** * * *:* : He can bite through metal, his teeth are abnormally sharp and can deliver a deadly bite. *:*Hollow Skeleton **Atmospheric Adaptation **Darkness Adaptation **Aerial Adaptation: He is adapt to high altitude environments. ** : Owlman (Nemesis) ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. ** : Owlman (Nemesis) has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. ** : Owlman (Nemesis) possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. **Enhanced Lung Capacity: Owlman (Nemesis) has birdlike lungs that allow he to keep his lungs constantly filled with fresh air. ** : Owlman's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: *:* : Owl-like vision. *: *: : Owl-like hearing. *: *Berserker Physiology: Owlman(Nemesis) is able to empty himself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse himself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. *:* *:* *:* : His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened making Owlman(Nemesis) many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off Batmobile door and twisting steel with his bare hands. *:*Feral Mind *:**Killing Instinct *:**Predator Instinct ** : Ability to run at speeds of up to 30 mph or more and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. | Abilities = * * * : A trained knife-thrower, Nemesis has uncanny aim with his knives, able to hit specific arteries and veins even in the midst of combat. * * * * * * * : He skill is capable of performing the art of assassination better than the average killer, he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. ** ** ** ** *** : The Court of Owls has forged Owlman(Nemesis) into a master hand-to-hand combatant. He is able to match Batman(Terry) blow-for-blow. *** : Owlman(Nemesis) has ability to only pick up any weapon before he instantly become proficient in it. ***Weapon Improvisation *Killing Intuition *Psychological Intuition ** ***Combat Perception ** ** *Sense of Strength * **Critical Impact * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : :*Can still forget known information. :*Attempting to memorize too much results in headaches and blackouts. * :* : Nemesis requires an alloy known as electrum to continue functioning. This alloy is supplied by the Court of Owls, but, if the Talon is defeated, they have the choice to cut off his supply. * May become sensitive to sudden flashes or bright light. *Can still experience exhaustion. * users may be too fast to react. :*Objects moving at tremendously quick speeds may be too difficult to dodge. * : Like real owls, he has a poor Sense of Smell. * : Owlman's sensitive sense can be overpowered by loud or high pitched sound, knocked him unconscious. *Bones may be more susceptible to breaking. *Being beheaded. | Equipment = He uses various equipment and devices that enhances his natural mental powers to far greater levels that are beyond the limits of most. Various weapons including a plasma gun he carries at all times. Owlman(Nemesis) uses guns, grenades, sai, knives, and katanas. He can use any weapon known to man and can learn how to use the weapon in less than five minutes than anyone else. * Owlman Beyond Armor: Advanced state-of-the-art one of a kind Talon-like battlesuit. The cape can become glider wings. The armor is also able to fly through the manipulation of magnetic forces and generate force fields. It is very durable, being able to withstand massive concussive forces, fire, lasers, electric shocks, underwater pressure, wind force, and even radiation in small doses. It was made to counter Metahuman. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://projectowlmanbeyond.blogspot.com/ }} Category:Clones Category:Bad Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Court Of Owls Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Secret Identity Category:Power suit Category:Beyond-verse Category:New Earth Category:Assassins Category:Acrobatics Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Multilingualism Category:Computer Operation Category:Intimidation Category:Mechanical Aptitude Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Adhesion Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Claws Category:Super Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Animal Control‎ Category:Animal Empathy Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Drug Addiction‎ Category:Interrogation Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Metahumans Category:Batman villains Category:Restricted Senses Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Owlman Beyond Category:Beyond-verse Characters